Passado Agridoce
by D. Sue
Summary: Ele a chamou para lhe contar uma história. Uma história que falava de um distante passado agridoce.- Kana - ship surpresa - oneshot - songfic.


Yo, minna-san! Tudo bem? Já faz um tempo, nee... x.x

Hoje eu trouxe um presentinho singelo de tanjoubi para a querida Nihal Tonks-Lupin! E bem, o ship... Surpresa .-.

.

Tenham uma boa leitura!

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertence a Mashima Hiro-sama.

Disclaimer II: a música The Only Night é grosseiramente do cantor James Morrison, indicado pela própria aniversariante. xD

.

Agradecimento mais do que especial a Aiko-ojousan e a Sabaku no T., pela maravilhosa betagem e pelo super-incentivo, respectivamente \o\

* * *

Summary: Ele a chamou para lhe contar uma história. Uma história que falava de um distante passado agridoce.

[Kana], [oneshot], [songfic]

Status: completa.

* * *

**Passado Agridoce**

**-x-**

Kana ainda não estava acostumada com o novo ambiente da guilda. Claro que as brigas diárias - das quais ela não deixava de participar -, e todo o amor recebido dos membros que estavam há sete anos sem vê-la ajudavam e muito em sua adaptação, mas outro relacionamento novo que também a deixava um pouco sem jeito era o dela com Gildarts. O pai ainda tinha a mania de sumir sem avisar, ou de ficar longe do tumulto geral da guilda, mas quando se tratava dela, atenção especial e tratamento carinhoso não faltavam, e Kana quase se sentia como a menininha que viera com uma mala para a Fairy Tail.

Pensando nisso, sorriu discretamente, adentrando a nova adega da guilda. Bufou, constatando que era muito menor e faltava a maioria das bebidas que ela costumava apreciar diariamente, mas preferiu não levar adiante a decepção, afinal sabia que a guilda estava em situação delicada, ainda. Procurou por uma garrafa de vinho que lhe agradasse - o que não era tão difícil, afinal, por mais experiente que fosse com bebidas, não chegava a ter o paladar exigente -, e já estava para sair, quando notou outro visitante no apertado cômodo.

- Papai? - o mais velho lhe sorriu, tirando-lhe a garrafa da mão sob algum muxoxo de protesto para observá-la, e seu sorriso só aumentou quando devolveu a garrafa para a filha. - O que foi? - indagou, sem jeito.

- Você é realmente muito parecida com a sua mãe, sabia? - comentou, afagando-lhe as madeixas onduladas. - Ela também gostava muito desse vinho - afirmou, fazendo-a fender os olhos e depois corar.

- Para alguém que não sabia nem quem seria a minha mãe, até que você lembra bastante dela - cutucou, fazendo-o se encolher, certamente atingido.

- É que... Embora todas elas sejam inesquecíveis ao seu próprio modo, Cornelia foi a única que eu realmente amei. Eu já disse, não disse? - Kana sorriu, assentindo. - E ela? Ela chegou a falar muita coisa de mim para você? Sabe que eu terei que desmentir algumas...

- Ela não era de falar muito, e eu também não era de perguntar - a maga então desviou o rosto, lembrando-se um pouco de como era sua relação com a mãe antes de chegar a Magnolia. - Acho que eu sabia que ela não ficaria de bom humor se eu insistisse.

- Sei... - Gildarts parecia realmente sentido com a nova informação, e Kana deu de ombros, tentando não levar adiante aquele assunto, mas ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo. Passou a mão nas madeixas ruivas e olhou para o movimento da guilda, alguns velhos amigos conversando entre si, enquanto os mais novos brigavam como sempre. Voltou um olhar para Kana, e sugestivo, apontou para a porta. - Quer ir beber comigo? Digo... Em casa?

- Bem... Eu já disse que não precisa...

- Eu quero conversar - insistiu. - Contar um pouco de como foi com a sua mãe... - vendo acender um brilho no olhar da filha, o mago SS acompanhou-a até seu minúsculo lar, satisfeito.

Chegando lá, estendeu-lhe dois copos de madeira, e Kana, ainda que estivesse acostumada a beber diretamente da garrafa, não hesitou em compartilhar o vinho, lembrando-se do que lhe fora dito sobre ele. Começaram a beber, e com um olhar distante, o pai decidiu começar.

- "_Eu não sabia há quanto tempo estava longe de Magnolia. Eu nunca conto quanto tempo eu fico longe de casa, porque... É difícil eu sentir saudades. Gosto de sair por aí e conhecer lugares, ajudar alguém aqui, ou ali, me divertir com pessoas que acabo de conhecer, e bem, as mulheres... Sempre achei que as mulheres dos pequenos vilarejos têm um encanto muito maior do que as de cidades grandes, sabe? _

_E era num desses vilarejos que eu estava._

_Na verdade estava só de passagem por lá, mas alguns pescadores me pediram uma ajuda com monstro no mar. Era algo simples, e eu não vi por que não ajudá-los. Um deles, Albert, ele chegou a me ceder um lugar no bar da irmã dele, que ficava na orla de frente para o mar, mas eu não cheguei a aceitar; prefiro dormir em lugares abertos e vazios, porque se eu não tomar cuidado, bem...", _Gildarts sorria, e agora era Kana que mantinha o olhar distante, prendendo-se ao cenário brevemente descrito pelo pai.

"_Decidi então ir pelo menos beber um pouco com ele, porque como o monstro só apareceria perto do amanhecer, eu teria que esperar. E talvez tenha sido a minha melhor decisão. Quando entrei naquele bar, animado até, cheguei a lembrar da Fairy Tail, mas enquanto batia o olho em todos que bebiam ou jogavam para conhecê-los, eu acabei pondo os olhos nela, e olhe só, ela já estava me olhando, e não ficou nenhum pouco acanhada quando nossos olhos se encontraram. E aquele sorriso... Cornelia tinha um sorriso pelo qual muitos homens matariam." _

**I was young **

_Eu era jovem_

**And I was a victim of her killer smile **

_E eu fui uma vítima do seu sorriso assassino_

- Eu não sabia que a minha mãe vinha de um lugar pequeno... - Kana comentou.

- Ela deve ter se mudado para um lugar maior, para poder cuidar de você. E sabe, uma das coisas ruins de lugares muito pequenos é que boatos se espalham muito rápido.

- Você deve ter difamado muitas mulheres, então - alfinetou, e Gildarts passou a mão no cabelo, sem jeito.

- Eu tomava cuidado! - retrucou, e Kana apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Bem, onde eu parei... Ah!

- "_Nós ficamos flertando o tempo todo naquela noite. Era pegar uma bebida, pedir outra, puxar assunto com alguém... Cornelia conseguia esconder sua timidez como nenhuma! E bem, ela chamava atenção com aquelas roupas. Chamava a atenção de todos ali, e era como se a maioria estivesse para começar uma guerra contra quem desse o primeiro passo. _

_Depois que eu saí para tomar conta do monstro do mar, senti que muitos pescadores deixaram o bar também, para me acompanhar. Cornelia não estava entre eles. Fiquei um pouco frustrado, afinal, qual é o homem que não tenta se mostrar para uma mulher em quem está interessado? _

_De qualquer forma, eu o enfrentei, e foi bem rápido mesmo, do jeito que eu pensei. O que me fez atrasar a viagem que eu fazia foi o pedido dos pescadores para que eu ficasse; eles queriam dar uma festa agora que o problema se foi, e queriam aproveitar para me agradecer. Eu não gosto nenhum pouco dessas coisas, mas quando vi Cornelia parada no umbral da porta do bar, com aquele sorriso, não pensei duas vezes. _

_Acabaram levando uns dias para pescarem tudo o que queriam para a festa, e eu os ajudei com conserto de barco, rede, e até com a pesca. Foi divertido, mas o motivo pelo qual eu havia ficado... Eu só a encontrava à noite, no bar, cercada de olhares de todos os homens, e sabe, bem que eu comecei a sentir um pouco de ciúme dela, mas eu sabia que comigo ela era diferente. _

_No meu último dia ali, ela me procurou, logo que eu deixei a festa. _

_-Vai fazer falta para todo mundo aqui - Ela me disse, sincera. _

_-Fiquei só por alguns dias, não foi muita coisa. – Respondi, e ela deu de ombros. _

_- Às vezes, mesmo um segundo, um minuto, ou uma noite podem fazer muita diferença, sabe?_

_Nós continuamos caminhando pela praia e conversando, até que, vendo que já estávamos longe o suficiente dos olhos e ouvidos do vilarejo, nós fizemos amor. _

_Por causa dela, acabei ficando por mais um tempo ali, e ninguém reclamou, embora todos soubessem que não devia haver mais nada me prendendo ali. E bem, eu sabia que uma hora aquele vilarejo iria ouvir, ou ver, ou sentir o meu relacionamento, mas Cornelia... Ela não se importava. Uma das belezas dela era que sua alma não se prendia àquele vilarejo, aliás, não era como se a alma dela se prendesse a algum lugar." _

**Her love was cheap **

_O amor dela era barato_

**And it was great for a little while **

_E foi ótimo por um curto tempo_

_- "E foi aí que eu me enganei." _

Kana voltou o olhar para o pai, um tanto sentida por já imaginar o fim da história. Ele havia abandonado a sua mãe, sem saber que ambos teriam uma filha. Podia ver no olhar dele que considerava isso um erro grave, e que teria ficado, teria mudado tudo se fosse possível voltar no tempo. Mas sendo franca consigo mesma, Kana não sabia se seria melhor ou não. Gostava de pensar no pai como um espírito livre também, e a ideia de vê-lo preso a uma família, ou a ela mesma, que seja, lhe deixava um pouco infeliz.

- Bem, acho que você não precisa continuar... - levantou-se então, após tentar encerrar o assunto com o timbre sereno.

- Calma! Você ainda nem ouviu a melhor parte! - o pai protestou, fazendo-a fender os olhos, surpresa.

- _Melhor parte_?

- Claro! Ou você acha que a nossa história foi só desses dias à beira-mar? - não precisou de mais para que Kana voltasse a se sentar, esvaziando a garrafa ao servi-los outra vez. -E eu nem cheguei à parte do casamento ainda! - acrescentou, e Kana assentiu, após breve reflexão.

- Bem...

_"Eu tive que ir. Eu tinha noção de que estava seguindo uma viagem, e de que havia interrompido meu percurso, por mais tempo do que pretendia. E eu sabia que tinha que continuar. Eu tentei conversar sobre isso com Cornelia numa noite, enquanto caminhávamos na praia, mas foi uma das piores decisões que eu já tomei. _

_- Como pode falar em partir, assim? - Ela questionou, claramente irritada - O que eu fui para você, hein?_

_Bem... O que eu poderia dizer? Ela estava ficando furiosa, e a cada segundo que eu passava sem conseguir lhe responder, ela ficava pior." _

**I had to leave **

_Eu tive que ir_

**But she wanted me to stay **

_Mas ela quis que eu ficasse_

_"Tentei explicar que eu estava seguindo viagem, e que eu parei ali por acaso, mas ela não aceitou. Foi a primeira vez que eu me senti atacado por uma mulher. _

_Cornelia me puxou para um beijo bem agressivo, e bem... Nós acabamos fazendo amor. Mas quando pensei que as coisas iriam melhorar, ela se levantou, e foi embora." _

**And she ripped up my shirt **

_E ela rasgou minha camisa_

**And left the marks of her disdain **

_E deixou as marcas de seu desdém_

Kana o fitou, boquiaberta.

- Isso era o que você tinha sobre "a melhor parte"?

Vendo-a tão irritada, Gildarts desatou a rir, e batendo a mão sobre a mesa, acabou fazendo tudo desmoronar, dando um susto na filha.

- Desculpe... - soltou, tentando se controlar. - É que você me lembra tanto a Cornelia... Acho que a melhor parte, para _você_, vai ser essa:

_"Depois que eu parti, sem me despedir da Cornelia, que se recusava a me ver, eu passei um mês passando de vilarejo em vilarejo, mas Cornelia... O cheiro dela, os beijos dela, aquele sorriso devastador... Nada disso saía da minha cabeça. Por mais que eu visse outras mocinhas bonitas, eu não conseguia deixar de compará-las a Cornelia, e foi quando eu percebi que eu nunca havia pensado em nenhuma mulher dessa forma. _

_Fiquei pensando no que fazer, porque não era para terminar assim. E bem... Eu não queria que tivesse terminado. Acabei voltando para o vilarejo dos pescadores, onde eu já não era tão bem-vindo. _

_Parece que alguém soube do que houve entre mim e Cornelia, e num vilarejo pequeno, "alguém" pode se transformar em "todo mundo" depois de poucas horas. Algo que eu notei também foi que Cornelia não se preocupava com isso, e que os homens continuavam olhando para ela. Aquilo me irritava. _

_Eu a procurei numa das noites, quando ela saía do bar. Tentei falar com ela, mas Cornelia... Ela sabia ser selvagem. _

_- O que foi? Decidiu que aqui é mais fácil pescar? - Ela não tirava os olhos dos meus, e sabia bem como me pressionar. _

_- Cornelia..._

_Mesmo não sabendo o que dizer, eu tentei me desculpar, tentei falar que o que eu sentia por ela era diferente, mas... Cornelia parecia não se importar. Pelo menos, deixou claro que não acreditava." _

**I tried to reconcile **

_Eu tentei reconciliação_

**But it never made a difference **

_Mas nunca fez diferença_

**You could cut the atmosphere with a knife **

_Você podia cortar o clima com uma faca_

**It was so tense and cold **

_Isso era tão tenso e frio..._

_"Parecia até que ela tinha feito um curso sobre como recusar um homem! E bem... As respostas cortantes que ela dava, isso você herdou dela. Não cheguei a contar quanto tempo fiquei praticamente implorando para que ela me perdoasse, e bem... Não faz muita diferença. _

_Cornelia fugiu o quanto pôde. Resistiu muito mais do que qualquer mulher que eu tenha conhecido. E como ela me torturava com isso... Fora do bar, ela conseguia até me despistar, ou pior... Ela fazia questão de cuspir o ressentimento na minha cara quando me encontrava." _

**And everytime I tried to get a little closer to you **

_E todas as vezes que eu tentava chegar um pouco mais perto de você_

**You got further and further away from me **

_Você ficava longe e mais longe de mim_

**Until you faded into the distance **

_Até que você sumia na distância_

**Yes you did **

_Sim, você sumia_

- Deve ter sido difícil... - Kana comentou, embora ainda não estivesse com dó do pai, de fato. Gildarts se divertia com isso, afinal, não tinha como ser diferente. Kana era sua filha querida, filha de Cornelia, e sua essência não conseguia fazê-lo lembrar de outra senão a ex-esposa.

- Você não teria feito a mesma coisa?

- Claro. Teria feito pior - deu-lhe então uma piscadela, fazendo-o sorrir, orgulhoso. Como pai, odiaria ver um homem partindo o coração dela, mas sabia que sua filha saberia lidar bem com tudo.

- Ah, aquela época... Cornelia foi a única por quem eu cheguei a adiar meus afazeres por tempo indeterminado, sabia?

- Mas pensar que podia prendê-lo foi o maior erro dela, não foi? - Comentou, serena.

- Bem...

- Não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Eu entendo...

**There was nothin' I could do **

_Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer_

_"De qualquer forma, naquela época, quanto mais ela me rejeitava, mais eu me apegava a ela. Estranho, não acha? E eu já não me sentia confortável dormindo num lugar vazio, por mais que estivesse sob o céu noturno e ouvindo o canto dos pássaros. Eu queria Cornelia. Precisava dela. Não podia ser ninguém além dela. Não podia ser nada além do seu amor." _

**I couldn't take it no more **

_Eu não poderia mais aguentar isso_

**I can't spend another night alone **

_Eu não posso passar outra noite sozinho_

**I can't take it no more **

_Eu não posso mais aguentar isso_

Kana sorriu, achando muito romântica a forma como seu pai falava de sua mãe. Queria poder tê-los visto juntos, embora a simples narração já deixasse sua mente satisfeita.

_"Meu dinheiro acabou. Já não tinha mais como me sustentar se não executasse a missão que eu peguei. E bem... não demorou para que todos estivessem cientes disso. Alguns pescadores ainda tiveram a intenção de me ajudar com um bico ou outro, mas aquilo poderia causar uma briga entre o pessoal do vilarejo, então eu preferi não contar com sua ajuda. _

_Comecei a caçar e pescar longe deles, e assim eu sobrevivi por um tempo. Mas foi quando eu já estava quase desistindo por falta de alternativas que ela veio, me estendendo a mão._

_- Acho que eu já te maltratei o suficiente, não? - Disse-me com um sorriso doce, sentando-se ao meu lado, naquela noite fria. Eu tinha feito uma fogueira, mas estava bem fraca, e mesmo assim ela não saiu do meu lado. _

_Ficamos sentados daquele jeito, olhando para a fogueira, para a praia, para o céu, e não dissemos nada por um tempo. Eu soube naquele momento que eu nunca seria perdoado por tê-la deixado daquela forma, mas eu também estava decidido a lidar com isso o quanto fosse necessário." _

**If this is where we ended up **

_Se é dessa forma que nós acabamos_

**Then I refuse to be so hard on myself this time **

_Então eu me recuso a ser tão rígido comigo dessa vez_

**If everything I have is gone **

_Se tudo o que eu tenho se foi_

**Then what is wrong in spending time with you?**

_Então o que há de errado em passar um tempo com você? _

_"Comecei a trabalhar ali, e quando eu percebi, alguns anos já haviam passado... Cornelia aceitou meu pedido de casamento, e nós fomos de certa forma abençoados pelo pessoal." _

- _Anos_, é?

- Demorou para eu perceber que havia passado tanto tempo - Gildarts confessou, sorrindo, e Kana ficou espantada com a forma como o pai podia ser tão relaxado com isso.

- Então... Você realmente foi longe pela mamãe... - Comentou, carinhosa. - Deve ter sido realmente difícil para um homem como você aguentar tanto tempo sozinho enquanto tentava voltar para ela...

- Não foi tão difícil assim... Quando amamos alguém, não nos damos conta do que somos capazes de fazer por essa pessoa. Cornelia também fez muito por mim - Disse, levantando-se e pondo a mão sobre o ombro da filha. - Afinal, mesmo depois desse tempo, eu acabei me separando dela, e ainda assim ela me deu essa filha maravilhosa, e cuidou bem dela enquanto pôde.

- Pare com isso - Kana retrucou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Percebendo que já estava tarde, Gildarts a acompanhou até Fairy Hills, porém só depois de muita insistência para que ela dormisse no pequeno casebre. Kana gostava de sua companhia, mas ainda era difícil. Tão difícil quanto Cornelia. Despedindo-se dela, o mago SS voltou para sua casa, lembrando das vezes que fizera amor com sua amada.

**I'll keep you warm, you'll hold me tight**

_Eu te manterei aquecida, você me abraçará bem forte_

**Â'Cause this might be our only night**

_Ah, porque essa poderia ser a nossa única noite_

- Obrigado, Cornelia - disse em tom sereno, uma lágrima solitária escorrendo pelo rosto enquanto ele fitava o céu.

Sabia que havia errado, e realmente mudaria tudo se pudesse, se soubesse que eles teriam uma filha. Ainda assim, esperava que Cornelia, onde estivesse, o perdoasse, e que ele pudesse ser um bom pai para Kana.

- Ah, que frio! - comentou, enfiando a mão no bolso. - Talvez eu deva sair em outra viagem? - soltou, lembrando-se da pressão que o _Master _fazia para ele ser o próximo a assumir o cargo.

Deu de ombros, esperando ser novamente guiado pelo vento, e esperando que o vento também guiasse a sua filha.

**This might be our only night**

_Essa poderia ser a nossa única noite_

**I can't spend another night alone**

_Eu não posso passar outra noite sozinho_

* * *

**Owari**

**-x-**

**N/A: **Bem... Quando ouvi a música e peguei a letra pela primeira vez, eu acabei pensando em três ships possíveis para o enredo (ficaram curiosos agora, nee? ;D). Só que eu acreditei que, de longe, esse seria o menos explorado, logo... Espero que tenha gostado, nee-san! Saiba que meu dia foi mais legal, só de saber que era seu tanjoubi! E bem... Sucesso, sucesso, sucesso, em tudo o que for fazer! Muita felicidade, muito anime, muito dinheiro, muitas notas (altas xP), muito tudo de bom para você! Kissus =***  
PS: Deixar aqui mais uma vez meu agradecimento muito, mas muito mais que especial para a minha querida beta, por toda a ajuda e por essa nota linda a seguir, e também a Sabaku no T., pelo super incentivo!

**N/B:** KYAAAAAAAAAA *O*

Galera, vocês não sabem como eu surtei lendo essa fic. Sério, nunca me passaria pela cabeça ter uma ideia tão genial quanto a Sue e fazer uma fanfic Gildarts x Cornelia. Podem chamá-la de gênia que eu deixo tá u.ú

Sem falar que a fanfic está incrível, dá para imaginar algo assim de fato acontecendo na história. Então... Vamos deixar reviews que a Sue merece, e muito.

E se você leu até aqui e não dispor de cinco minutos do seu tempo para deixar uma review, você será afetado pela maldição da insônia. Mwmauwmaumwa \Ò.ó/ Não irá conseguir dormir até voltar aqui e deixar uma review, e tenho dito, hunf u.ú

Então... Reviews? .-.


End file.
